


For the Love of Children

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Thomas the Manny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: George Crawley was Barrow's special friend but he adored all of the children.





	For the Love of Children

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sweet little fic for fun.
> 
> I really want to write a mini-series about Thomas basically being their nanny - Thomas the manny.  
> I wish we could have seen him interacting with them more in the show.  
> I wish we could have a TV series about Thomas chasing after the kids all day in all honesty.
> 
> Actually, I'd be happy with a show that was just about Thomas in general.  
> His character deeply affected me. He reminds me so much of a dear friend of mine who sadly isn't with us anymore.

After nearly two decades of loneliness, isolation and self-loathing, it was a godsend for Thomas Barrow to be able to look upon the small, pale face of the young Master and see nothing but unconditional love shining through the child’s eyes. When a child loved it was innocent and true; a pure, sweet form a love. Little George was currently swinging on his arm, happily chatting to his favourite friend about his adventures in the herb garden with Sybbie. Apparently Uncle Tom had chased them through the flower beds pretending to be a wolf but four-year-old George swore to Thomas that he had not been the slightest bit afraid of his boisterous uncle.

“I fought the wolf, Mr Barrow!” the little boy lisped as he peered up at Thomas, grinning cheekily.

Thomas stopped in his tracks so that he could kneel down beside the child. George immediately threw his small arms around the butler’s neck, giggling softly when his hair was gently ruffled.

“I believe you, Master George. You are very brave.” Thomas assured the boy. “Now, I need to be getting on with my work but I’m sure I could fit in one last game of horses.”

“Yes!” George cried, jumping up and down whilst Thomas prepared himself. “Make sure you gallop very quickly because we are going to be in the Grand Nation!”

“I think you mean the Grand _National_ , Master George?” Thomas chuckled as the child climbed onto his back. “Oh goody.”

“On ways!” George shouted, pointing forwards with his hand. He even gave the butler’s sides a little kick to empathise his urgency. They were in a race for heaven’s sake!

“ _Onwards_ , Master George.” Thomas corrected him but he smiled, “off we go!”

After ‘galloping’ and near exhausting himself, the young aristocrat’s mighty stead had to finally halt to allow the budding jockey to dismount.

“Now then Master George, I need to go to my office and do my work. I’ll take you back to the nursery now.” Thomas told him gently, taking the small boy’s hand. Once they reached the nursery door George tried to cling to Thomas arm, grumbling unhappily and pouting. Gently swatting the excited boy away, Thomas received a pleasant surprise when the child threw his arms around his legs, exclaiming, “you’re my favourite, Barrow!” Only then did George obey his orders and allowed the nanny to take his hand. Thomas gave him a little wave.

“Hello Barrow!” Miss Sybbie called, peering around her nanny as she waved her doll at him. “Would care to join me for afternoon tea?”

Thomas smiled and shook his head. “I need to be getting on with my work, Miss Sybil.”

“Pfft,” was the reply he received as the girl returned to her game.

“Thank you, Mr Barrow.” The nanny smiled, ducking her head before she ushered George into the room.

“My pleasure,” Thomas smiled before he turned away, taking a deep breath as he walked towards the servant’s stairwell.

Playing with the children was one of his life’s sweetest joys but they were tiring. Sybbie was the most opinionated and inquisitive of the children. The adults at Downton always had to mind what they said when they were around her for her sharp ears often picked up on many _grown-up_ topics. A month prior, Sybbie had been fascinated by house prices and the cost of renting property in the Somerset area. Where on earth her curiosity have stemmed from, Thomas had no clue. He wasn’t quite sure if the child even knew where Somerset was. He greatly enjoyed her company and she was a darling young lady but her constant stream of questions could be as tiring as chasing George through the corridors. Whenever little Marigold visited, she was most talkative child and would happily mumble away to anyone who would listen about her toys, her new daddy, her cat. She always wanted to cling to Thomas when he was able to spend time with her. He had to hold her or carry her around, her tiny arms around wrapped tightly around his neck whilst she babbled. He adored her but she could make a man’s head spin, jumping from topic to topic. Mr and Mrs Bates’s son, William, was only an infant and Thomas had grown fond of him quickly. He looked forward to the days when the little boy would be up and walking about but for now, as long as he wasn’t screaming the house down, he was an angel. Finally, his favourite little chum, his special friend Master George was by far the most active of all the children and he had bounds of energy. He always wanted to play imaginative games and he rarely ever sat still. He wasn’t interested in drawing or reading or painting, no he just wanted to run around. If he could exhaust his Uncle Tom, he certainly exhausted Thomas.

Still, he loved them. He loved them with every piece of his heart. There was a time when his life seemed to consist of nothing but darkness. Now, all he saw was light; hope. He had come to accept that the likelihood of him ever settling down with someone was incredibly slim, perhaps even impossible. At least he had found his own family at Downton. He would never father his own children but he could help to care for George and Sybbie. If one thing was certain, it was that he would love those children until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
